Sisters on the Court
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko allows Shizuka Midorima, Shintarou's baby sister who was crying because of her brother being dominated by Rakuzan. With little sisters they have a tendency to blab about things that should remain quiet. AkaKuro, TakoMido (more implied)


Shutuko was losing horribly and it somehow frightened Kuroko. He had never seen how great Rakuzan was. He knew that Akashi was amazing. He was absolute. He knew everything but the team work displayed was just beautiful. On both parts to be honest. Though he was certain if they remained as a team they would be un-stoppable.

Kuroko saw Shizuka Midorima crying behind the barricade and walked over to her.

Her green hair was very long an was over her face. She had a bobble on her hand. She wore a pink little dress. Seirin and Kaijou sat on benches on the court. Kuroko walked over to the barricade and held his hands out for the eight year old girl and brought her over the barrier and sat back down holding the girl. He sat her on his knee and tied her soft green hair up into a bobble. Kagami turned when he heard a little girl and turned to see the little green haired girl crying against his partners chest.

"Sei-chan is being so mean. Make him stop," she cried out. Kuroko laughed slowly then watched as another girl held his knees. She had pink hair and was laughing softly. She wore a red dress with little trainers. She was five years old. Seiko Akashi. She climbed onto Kuroko's knee and the male looked up to see Kise standing in front of him, scratching his head.

"She found it unfair that Shin-chan got your love. So she demanded to be brought over," Kuroko laughed and held the two girls happily. Riko went to speak to Kuroko and noticed that their was two females sitting on his knee talking cheerfully. Seiko was touching Shizuka's back softly telling her mot to cry and it wasn't her brothers fault. Shizuka refused to listen and continued to cry. Seiko wasn't going to comfort the greenette any longer and touched Kagami's arm. He jumped in surprise and slowly turned to the little girl.

"Tet-chan is marrying Seijuro," The pink headed female laughed happily. Kagami blushed and looked to Kuroko for advise or help. His partner was shaking his head slowly.

"I'm not marrying your brother," Kuroko stated looking up to see his so called future husband annihilate Midorima. Shizuka was crying harder as Shutoku lost and jumped from Kuroko's knee and rushed to her brother crying heavily. The bell rang just before she ran and she was all over him.

"Shin-ni-chan," she cried loudly and ran into her brothers arms where he stroked her hair softly as she cried heavily against his arm. He held her in his ackey arms and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck. Seiko skipped over onto the court and grabbed her own brothers hand and smiled up at him. Seijuro nodded to her then watched as she frowned angrily and began to whack his legs.

"Why not you marrying Tet-chan," she screamed out angrily. Kuroko blushed and looked away from the court. "He said he wasn't marrying you. Why did you break it off? Was he not good in bed?" She cried out loudly. "Was it because he refused to follow you to Rakuzan? Is it my fault? Is it Tai-chan's fault. Is Tet-chan cheating on you?" She cried harder and was just screaming against her brothers pale legs. "Marry him! Marry him! Marry Tetsuya Kuroko! Make him an Akashi!" Kuroko went beat red as the girl screamed his name out loud.

Kuroko watched as Kise fell onto the floor laughing so hard, holding his stomach. Kagami looked to the male in shock and more of confusion. Rakuzan, Kaijou, Seirin and Shutoku where all staring at him funny, like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. The quiet ohantom was dating the psychotic captain "Did you break up. Was he bad in bed?" Seiko asked loudly and a few people laughed loudly from the crowd. Takao, despite losing was laughing hard, holding his stomach. The referees didn't seem to mind the two girls. They were young and didn't know any better.

Rakuzan and Shutoku lined up with the sisters standing to the left of their brothers and bowed forward shouting, "Good game," they all shouted in unison. Shizuka grabbed Takao's hand and they walked away together as a three slowlt.

Seiko turned to her brother excepting an answer. "No...we are still a couple," he blushed softly, looking away at his team mates rather than his little sister.

"Then give him a kiss...come on," Akashi was pulled over by his little sister, well step sister. Akashi walked over to the Seirin benched and Kuroko bashfully stood up and walked over to his secret boyfriend and put a hand on his arm.

"Congradulations Seijuro," Kuroko blushed and was pulled into a soft peck. The two pulled back to hear either screams or aws, the screams coming from Kagami, the rest of Seirin, Kaijou, Shutou and Kaijou. Kuroko bent down to look at Seiko and flicked her forehead. She pouted and rubbed her forehead softly.

"I am never bad in bed. Remember that," he winked to her.

"You may have to remind me...say tonight," Akashi chuckled softly. Kagami was beet red from hearing their conversation. He just couldn't comprehend them being in bed together. It freaked him out more than anything.

Akashi gave a gentle kiss to Kuroko's cheek, "You know how to ankle break. You could take Ryota out easy," Kuroko shook his head and walked onto the court and was pulled into Kise's arm.

"What did he say at the end?"

"My ankle breaking ability, I should use it on you," Kise paled and looked to the red head who was walking off. He was psychotic demon with a soft spot for Kuroko and his sister apparently.

...

**Random drabble. Akashi does not have a sister canon-ly but Midorima does. I like the idea of Midorima and his baby sister. It's just so cute.**


End file.
